Cows (Farming Simulator 2013)
Cows are a type of animal that appear Farming Simulator 2013. This is the hardest kind of animal to maintain as they require a far more varied diet than sheep, but in return they produce a greater yield. Their Milk is sold automatically to Supreme Milk at two designated times per day when their milk truck comes by your milk tank to collect your milk. Cost and Maintenance The cost of a cow varies based on the game. In Farming Simulator 2013, they cost $2000 and maintenance costs $15. In Farming Simulator 14, cows do not cost anything, and are included in the farm when starting a career. In Farming Simulator 15, they cost $2500 each. The price is the same on any difficulty. Production Rates At 100% productivity level, one cow produces 714 liters of milk, 250 liters of slurry and 100 litres of manure per day. To produce such amount of milk and both kinds of manure, the cow needs 100 liters of straw and 330 liters of Mixed Ration. 1,000 liters of milk sell for $1600 on easy, $800 on normal and $400 on hard difficulty levels. Cow Pasture When purchasing a cow in compatible versions, the cow is automatically placed in the cow pasture. The location of these cow pastures vary based on the map being used. Feeding If you do not feed your cows they will produce a very low (5%) yield. There are a couple different ways you can feed them, such as silage, grass or hay. Feeding them with grass will give you 35% of productivity. Adding straw to the barn will increase productivity to 44% (the straw alone will put productivity to only 10%). A mix of grass, silage and straw raises the productivity to 80%). For 100% yield, they must be fed with Total Mixed Rations and resupplied with straw which is used for bedding. Total Mixed Ration map Smart Farming]] Total Mixed Ration must be produced in a mixer wagon such as Kuhn Profile 1880 or Kuhn SPV Confort 12. Mixer wagons take the different feeds (hay, silage and straw), weighs and blends them into a feed that allows your cows optimal production. When mixing, a graphical display is shown in the top-left corner of the screen displaying the current mix ratio. To get ideal forage, all bars must be within the region marked by arrows. The mixer wagon can be filled using any front loader and proper attachments like bale fork and silage fork or shovel (either of the latter two only needed if you are not using Kuhn SPV Confort 12). The ideal ratio for Kuhn Profile 1880 is 1 round or square hay bale (round bales can be made with Krone Comprima V 180 Round Baler), 2 forks of sillage and 1 round or square straw bale. Note that you aren't absolutely required to add the straw bale, it is only used to fill out the remaining free space of the mixer wagon. The ideal ratio for Kuhn SPV Confort 12 is 1 round or square hay bale and the rest of the wagon is filled with silage either by using the wagon's silage cutter or by manually putting two forks of silage via front loader. Square bales can be used in preparing Total Mixer Rations too but their capacity is not that handy when it comes to using them in mixer wagons. Category:Farming Simulator 2013 Gameplay Category:Farming Simulator 2013 Animals